


BANDORI SHIP DRABBLES

by kuuritao



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuuritao/pseuds/kuuritao
Summary: taking request for bandori ship drabbles!! request any ship youd like! (I will NOT accept sayohina or tomoako requests) and a prompt too! :) light nsfw requests are ok too!!
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Mitake Ran, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

hello! I am trying to get into the groove of writing, so please request some bandori drabbles below! they will be about 300-700 words long, and request any ship you would like (like I said, no sayohina or tomoako.) and a prompt please! <3


	2. Just one more (Tomohima)

“Himari...please...I can’t take one more.”

“Yes you can!” Himari turned and pouted, an indignant look brewing in her bright eyes. “We’re in Shibuya, the place with some of the best cafés in world!” Tomoe’s head began to hurt even more when she heard that again for the umpteenth time that day. 

“Ugh...fine, but please pick some place quickly...all this sugar makes me feel I’m going to die...”

***

“mmhm..” Himari squealed between chews. The crumb cake she was eating was making her simply euphoric, while Tomoe could barely keep her pastry down. 

“So...full...”

“What was that?” Himari questioned, her mouth still full. “I’ll eat your dorayaki if you aren’t going to touch it.” 

“Please.” Tomoe moaned, shoving her plate over to her girlfriend. Himari was delighted- Tomoe was in pure awe that Himari could stomach so many sweets, while she couldn’t take another bite herself. It was very impressive, however, and Tomoe considered one of the many talents her partner possessed.

They were at a window seat, and the busy streets of Tokyo never seem to die down, especially at sunset. The sunlight was filter down onto their table, and Himari practically shone in the orange colors. 

Tomoe smiled widely as she watched her girlfriend eat happily, the sweet sound of her satisfied hum confirming that all the sweets Tomoe had tolerated that day were worth it. Anyways, Himari has promised they could get ramen tomorrow, so that was just a bonus onto the fact she could see her Himari so jovial. 

***

“Ah... that was the best...” Himari sung as they stepped out of the café. She stretched her arms out behind her back, her content smile still lingering on her face. 

“Haha, I guess so.” Tomoe joked, her stomach still hurting a bit. She peeked over at Himari, who was staring around at the Shibuya landscapes in amazement. She had been so focused on going to all those different cafés all day she hadn’t even stopped to admire the scenery. 

Tomoe turned Himari’s face towards hers, letting herself take in the moment. Himari flashed a cocky grin and grabbed onto Tomoe’s shoulders so she could kiss her, and Tomoe began to let herself melt into the moment.

Himari pulled away, the smug smile still on her mouth. It took Tomoe a moment to come back to earth, her heart beating a mile a minute. 

Then she groaned. “Your lips taste like sugar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep the requests going!


	3. Please! (Sayolisa)

“Imai-san, I have something to ask of you.”

“Of course, Sayo,” Lisa was nervously tugging at her apron, watching the clock on the wall. “Please make it quick though, I’ve got to get back to work in five minutes.”

Sayo bit her lip, swiftly nodding. She folded her arms tightly against her chest, a blush beginning to creep apon her face. “P-please...go on a date with me.”

Lisa recoiled in shock, her mouth wide open. “I didn’t expect that from you, Sayo. I really didn’t think you thought of me like that...” she scratched her cheek.

“No, I don’t think of you that way.” Sayo sighed, looking frazzled. “I’ll explain as quickly as I can.” 

The girl looked down at the floor, the only other sound filling the room was the unsettling tick of the clock. “I, um...there’s someone I like a lot, Imai-san.” She breathed, beginning to shake her leg a bit as an attempt to throw off her embarrassment. “But I don’t know how to talk to them, and...I would like to practice by going on a date with you.”

A sympathetic look was on Lisa’s face as she took Sayo’s hand in hers. Sayo could almost swear she saw a flicker of amusement in the bassist’s eyes. 

“Oh Sayo...are you sure you don’t want to just ask the person you like out? It’s always good to take the chance.” Lisa spoke, her voice warm and soft.

“Please!” Sayo exclaimed, a bit too loudly. Way too loudly, in fact, as Lisa had to bring her finger to Sayo’s lips so she wouldn’t scare the customers outside. They were in the backroom right now, and the walls were pretty thin...

The sympathetic look came back to Lisa, as she gently nodded her head. “Sure, Sayo. I’m glad you counted on me for this.” She glanced at the clock again, and grimaced. “I have to get back to my shift. Does 7 work for you?”

“It does.”

***

“It’s raining.”

“It sure is...”

Sayo and Lisa stood awkwardly underneath the roof of the train station, water soaking their hair and clothes. There was no prediction for this in the weather report, and now their “date” was going to be dark and dreary. 

“It seems as our plans to go the park will have to be postponed for some other date...er, a date as friends.” Sayo mumbled, trying to squeeze the wetness out of her sea-green hair. 

“But there’s a ton of other things we could do! Hmm...what other places do you think the person you like would like to go...?” Lisa wondered. 

Sayo looked away, her cheeks stained pink again. “Maybe the family restaurant? I-it seems many people like that establishment.” 

Lisa chuckled, her hand rubbing Sayo’s back. “Sounds good! Let’s go!” 

The train ride was quiet, a bit of tension in the air. This was supposed to be a date after all, but even as close as the two bandmates were, the air around them felt...odd. The sat across from each other, their eyes darting away immediately if they made eye contact. It felt like it took forever- but at last, their train arrived at it’s destination. 

Lisa breathed a sigh of relief, practically racing out the train, which wasn’t a good idea- she had forgotten about the rain just for a moment, and now she was soaking again.

“You should’ve been more careful.” Sayo smiled as she led Lisa underneath some shelter and took out a hand cloth to dry Lisa up. 

“Aha, my mistake..” she laughed, raking her fingers through her dripping hair. “Mhm, that was pretty careless of me.”

Sayo shook her head, brushing the cloth against Lisa’s cheek. “Don’t worry about it.” Her eyes locked onto Lisa’s own for a moment, and they didn’t break, until Lisa spoke to fill the silence. 

“Ohh, how are we meant to get to the restaurant now?”

This was a disaster...

“...You’re right.” The guitarist stepped away, shoving the wash cloth back into her pocket, her lips turned downward. “Neither of us thought to bring an umbrella, so...” 

“It’s pouring.” Lisa remarked, and Sayo saw that sympathetic look once again. “Even if we run, we’ll be doused by the time we get there.” 

The two sat down on the train station’s bench, both a bit dazed over the misfortunes of their timing. The rain continued to beat down against the roof, the sound drowning out anything but their voices. 

“Seriously, this was my fault. I didn’t think to plan ahead for the weather.” Lisa assured Sayo, but it didn’t seem to make her feel better. The girl looked lost in her own thoughts, her face akin to the one she makes when Ako starts rambling about demons and the underworld and whatnot. 

Lisa fell back into the seat, not wanting to bother her friend any further. 

“I must confess something, Imai-san.” Sayo said suddenly, her head turned fully towards Lisa. 

“There was..n-nobody I liked. I just wanted to find a way to spend some time with you.”

Lisa processed this for a second, before grinning sheepishly, laughing at how flushed Sayo was. “Aww...that’s so sweet of you, Sayo. But you don’t need to make up excuses. I’ll go on a date with you anytime.” 

Sayo had to whirl her head the other way so her bandmate wouldn’t notice how hot her cheeks were. As flustered as she was, she felt relief settle in her heart. “Thank you...so much, Imai-san.” The girl looked outwards, to see the rain was but a drizzle. “It seems the weather is clearing up. We may be able to continue our date at the restaurant after all.” 

Lisa took Sayo’s hand and pulled her off the bench. “Come on then!” She exclaimed, her happiness evident in her voice. Sayo was a bit overwhelmed, but smiled in return. 

“W-won’t you bring cookies on our next date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn’t much of a fake dating i am very sorry i tried ...they are so soft I love them also this drabble is over 900 I broke my own rules


	4. constellation (tsuguran)

“Ran-chan, the stars are so beautiful tonight...”

Ran made a soft laugh of agreement as she opened the doors to her balcony so they could clearly get a view of the night sky. It was a hot summer night, and the sky was littered with tiny specks of light. 

None of the other Afterglow members could make it to practice that day, so the two girls decided to hold a rehearsal in Ran’s room instead, and Tsugumi had decided to spend the night. Even though it was her own house, Ran had laid out a futon right next to Tsugumi so it would feel more like a sleepover. Since Afterglow was so tight, the pair never really spent time together one on one, and they always cherished moments like these.

The girls took a seat on the floor of the balcony, feeling at ease as the cool winds gave them relief from the heat of the night. Tsugumi let herself relax against Ran’s shoulder, an intimacy Ran would only allow Tsugumi to share. 

“It’s such a nice evening.” The keyboardist whispered happily, feeling secure as she shared the warmth of her dearest. 

Ran nodded her head, playing with strands of Tsugumi’s chocolate hair. “I’ve always preferred the sunset, but I’ve learned to appreciate the summer nights as well.” It made Tsugumi’s heart swell to see Ran being so open with her, free of the angst and anger she usually showed outwardly. They had been keeping their relationship on the low, and only the rest of Afterglow knew about them dating. 

Tsugumi once against examined the stars, laid out in clusters and patterns and the like. Suddenly, her eyes began to sparkle and she jumped up to hold onto the balcony. “I see my favorite constellation!” She pointed, though Ran couldn’t make out what she was looking at. The stars all looked the same to her, and she could connect any of them as she liked...

Either way, she stood up too, her eyes focused towards the sky. “...Which one is it?” She questioned, still very curious in what Tsugumi was going on about. 

Tsugumi had a huge smile on her face, her hands clasped together in excitement. “It’s called Delphinus.” She explained, taking Ran’s hand and tracing the constellation in the sky. “Hehe, it’s been my favorite ever since I found out it meant “dolphin” in Latin.”

“Oh right. You do really like dolphins, Tsugumi.” Ran observed quietly, her head resting on the balcony’s ledge. Tsugumi joined her girlfriend as they admired the stars above. 

“Ah, Ran-chan, this is wonderful.” Tsugumi hummed, her voice mellow and sweet. This is truly when she was at her happiest. 

“It’s just so wonderful because I’m with you, Tsugumi.” Ran said, a bit of insistence in her voice.

Tsugumi shook her head, her cheeks puffed out a bit. “No way!” She latched onto Ran’s shoulders, their heights matched. “You make everything just...amazing, Ran-chan.” She spoke truthfully.

The girl pulled Tsugumi into a tight hug, because any words would be out of character in that moment. They stayed like that for a while, before gazing at the stars once again.

The pair ended up falling asleep on the open balcony, instead of their futons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah i don’t know if delphinus is even visible in japan i lost brain cells trying to research it


End file.
